Je rêve en enfer
by Daelyaa
Summary: Elle l'aime, mais lui ne l'aime pas, sauf qu'elle se plait à rêver le contraire, à rêver en enfer. OS/Song Fic/Dransy


Bonjour, bonjour

Et de deux song fics, deux !

 _Chanson : Je rêve en enfer Orelsan/Jena Lee_

Ah, et à un moment, dans la chanson Orelsan dit "Jena" alors j'ai changé ça en ''Pans' '' ^^

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Je rêve en enfer

…

 _POV Pansy_

 _..._

La guerre est terminée depuis peu, et je vois bien que tu as changé depuis ça. Avant la guerre, d'accord tu étais un parfait connard, mais ça, ce n'était que ce que voyaient les autres, parce que moi je savais que tu n'étais pas que ça, que tu avais un cœur sous ta carapace, et pas seulement une pierre, ou mieux, un vide total. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre tu n'es plus comme avant, tu es plus triste, bien plus triste qu'avant, tu vois tellement toujours le verre à moitié vide que c'en est devenu énervant de parler avec toi.

 _T'as tout de l'homme imparfait, désespéré et torturé  
T'imagines le pire sans arrêt… _

Et puis même, discuter avec toi c'est devenu quasi-impossible, un jour tu vas m'envoyer promener juste parce que je t'ai dit bonjour et le lendemain on va pouvoir parler pendant des heures, alors je ne sais plus que penser. Et si je te demande ce que tu penses vraiment, tu me dis que t'en sais rien, que tu t'en fout et que tu ne penses plus rien, alors qu'est ce que je fais moi, hein ?

 _Un jour tu dis «blanc», l'autre «noir», quels sont les mots que je dois croire ?  
Si toi-même dis ne pas savoir…_

Alors pourquoi, malgré tout ça, malgré ton sale caractère, ta mauvaise humeur, ton espèce de bipolarité, ton pessimisme, ta cruauté, pourquoi malgré toutes ces choses mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je te vois ? Pourtant... Tu n'as rien du prince charmant... Théo ferrait un bien meilleur copain, mais non, c'est sur toi que mon cœur à jeté son dévolu, drôle de vie.

 _Tu n'es pas l'homme de mes rêves, mais pourquoi  
J'ai ce poison dans mes veines qui mène mon cœur vers toi?_

Et puis j'ai laissé mon cœur parler, quand on revenus à Poudlard pour faire une vraie 7ème année, t'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour tirer ton coup, et moi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour avoir l'impression de compter pour toi, un peu comme quand on était enfants, à cette époque là, tu m'aimais encore... Comme je voudrais que tu m'aimes comme à cette époque ! Mais rien ne sert d'espérer, ça ne me mènera qu'à de la tristesse et de la douleur. Et puis tu t'éloignes de moi, pour te rapprocher d'une autre et ça me fait encore plus mal, mais je ne me laisserais pas abattre pour ça, je t'aime et j'y peux rien, je t'aime et je te suivrais toujours plus loin, peu importe la vitesse ou tu iras, je serais derrière toi.

 _J'rêve en enfer,  
Plus j'ai mal et plus j'espère,  
Plus tu pars moins j'y vois clair,  
Je t'aime sans repères, pars tu me perds!  
J'rêve en enfer,  
Plus tu me blesses plus j'espère,  
Même si t'as toujours été sincère  
Je t'aime sans repères, pars tu me perds!  
j'rêve en enfer…_

…

 _POV Drago_

 _..._

Je t'aimais bien Pans', comme une amie, comme ma meilleure amie, et je sais que pour toi c'est différent, je vois bien que tu as les yeux qui pétillent quand je me comporte bien avec toi, mais moi... J't'aime pas comme tu m'aimes Pansy... T'étais ma meilleure amie, t'es devenue une baise, mais tu ne pourras pas être plus, je pourrais jamais faire de toi plus.

 _On était potes, on s'entendait bien,  
Puis un matin je me réveille avec un d'tes seins dans une main_

Et puis quand on a commencé à coucher, t'es devenue collante, tu me lâchais plus, et quand j'ai décidé d'arrêter pour que tu ne te fasses plus d'illusion, tu es revenu, plus j'étais méchant, blessant avec toi pour te dégoûter, et plus tu revenais.

 _Depuis tu t'es transformée en boomerang humain,  
Plus j'te jette fort et plus tu reviens_

J'ai jamais été doué avec les mots sauf pour être blessant moi Pans', tu devrais le savoir. J'aimerais bien moi pouvoir te dire pourquoi je deviens cruel avec toi, mais je ne saurais pas le dire sans te faire mal encore plus, je ne saurais pas te dire que je ne ressens pour toi rien de plus que de l'amitié.

 _Comment t'expliquer sans te faire de mal  
Que les rares fois où je pense à toi j'ressens rien de spécial !_

Je sais que tout ce que tu veux c'est pouvoir laisser ton amour parler, peut être même m'apprendre ce que c'est qu'aimer, mais ce n'est pas avec toi que je saurais tout ça, parce que mon cœur à moi penche vers Astoria...

 _Tu voulais m'emmener faire un tour sur la route de l'amour,  
Mais pour moi, tu seras rien d'autre qu'une roue de secours !_

Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Pansy, c'est que t'es trop Pansy et moi trop Drago pour qu'on puisse être bien ensemble. T'as beau être gentille t'as un caractère explosif comme le mien, on ferrait peut être des étincelles au début, mais à la fin, la feu prendrait de dessus, et on le ''nous'' deviendrait ''je'' et ''tu''. Il faut que tu comprennes ça Pansy, et t'auras tout comprit !

 _Écoute-moi, on a rien faire tous les deux,  
J'aimerais t'agrafer les paupières pour que t'ouvres les yeux_

T'es dans ton rêve, pas dans la réalité, faut que tu te réveilles Pans, ou ça finira par te tuer ! Tu ne pourras pas t'imaginer que je t'aime comme tu le voudrais indéfiniment, secoue-toi Pans' ! T'as plein de qualités, c'est juste que ce ne sont pas celles qu'il me faut, alors cherche quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui t'aimeras pour ce que t'es, pour ce que t'as.

 _J'crois que tu rêves d'être en enfer, réveille-toi,  
Pans', t'as du style mais tout ce que j'aime pas !_

…

 **Pansy** &Drago

…

 **T'es là, tu me regardes avec tes beaux yeux gris et moi j'fonds, t'effleures mon bras, Merlin que j'aime ça ! Et là, il se met à me parler, sauf que ce qu'il va me dire, j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'entendre :**

-Pansy, faut qu'on arrête, que tu arrêtes.

 **-Quoi donc ?**

-De rêver Pans'... Je ne t'aime pas comme toi, faut que t'arrêtes d'y croire, on est pas fait pour être ensemble toi et moi, et puis même si on l'était on pourrait pas, je suis fiancé à Astoria.

 **Astoria... Oh que je la déteste cette fille ; c'est de sa faute si il part, de sa faute si il s'éloigne de moi, parce que ''Tori'' est là, et qu'il l'aime plus que moi. Le pire, c'est que j'y ai crut, j'ai crut que je pourrais faire que Dray m'aime alors qu'il m'a toujours dit que ça ne serait jamais comme je l'espère entre nous.**

 _ **J'rêve en enfer,** (reste en enfer!) **  
Plus j'ai mal et plus j'espère,** (plus t'espère) **  
Plus tu pars moins j'y vois clair,** (ouvre les yeux) **  
Je t'aime sans repères, pars tu me perds!  
J'rêve en enfer,** (reste en enfer!) **  
Plus tu me blesses plus j'espère,** (plus t'espère) **  
Même si t'as toujours été sincère** (ouvre les yeux) **  
Je t'aime sans repères, pars tu me perds!  
J'rêve en enfer…**_

 **-Alors... Tu vas encore partir... Tu vas encore me laisser...**

 **Je ravale difficilement mes larmes alors qu'il dit :**

-C'est ça.

Je la regarde. Je vois que tu vas mal mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? C'est pas d'ma faute, tu rêves en enfer.

 **C'était le mieux à faire de toute manière, il aurait fini par me quitter, alors autant que ce soit maintenant qu'au bout d'un, deux, dix ans.**

 **Alors tant pis... Il va partir, prendre un chemin différent du mien, et je vais continuer d'avancer... Seule.**

 _ **J'choisis l'enfer, et seule,  
c'est tellement mieux…**_

Tu me regardes, et articules alors que je vois tes yeux se remplir de larme.

-Bien. Alors c'est maintenant que tu me quittes. Sans te soucier de ce que moi je ressens. Encore.

Une de ces perles d'eau salée quitte ses yeux et roule sur sa joue.

-J'suis désolé Pansy, je voulais pas te blesser, mais comme toujours, j'ai fait tout le contraire.

 _J'voulais pas t'faire de mal (t'faire de mal),  
Mais j't'ai laissé croire des choses et j'assume que dalle…_

 **Je te regarde.**

 **-C'est vrai, t'as toujours fait les mauvais choix, mais je t'aime comme ça. Je t'aime comme ça, mais pas assez pour toi et moi, alors c'est mieux que tu partes, et que tu me laisses en enfer.**

 _ **J'choisis l'enfer,  
J'n'aime pas assez pour deux…**_

J'ai pas su faire j'ai pas su t'aimer, parce qu'en réalité pour ça j'suis pas prêt, même avec Tori j'arriverais à rien, si je continue à me comporter comme un gamin. Alors pardon Pansy que t'ai été la première, que je t'ai fait endurer mes galères, et que toi t'ai supporté, juste parce que tu m'aimais. Donc maintenant toi aussi tu vas me laisser, après tout j'l'ai bien mérité...

 _Incapable de m'investir dans une relation,  
J'me retrouve seul avec mes frustrations…_

 **-Bon. Et bien. Au revoir Drago.**

 **Mais c'est pas parce que tu pars que je vais arrêter de rêver Dray, même si je fais la fille insensible, avec toi j'me sentais comme invincible, mais maintenant qu'nous deux c'est fini, j'vais juste être la fragile petite Pansy...**

 _ **J'rêve en enfer,** (reste en enfer!) **  
Plus j'ai mal et plus j'espère,** (plus t'espère) **  
Plus tu pars moins j'y vois clair,** (ouvre les yeux) **  
Je t'aime sans repères, pars tu me perds!  
J'rêve en enfer,** (reste en enfer!) **  
Plus tu me blesses plus j'espère,** (plus t'espère) **  
Même si t'as toujours été sincère** (ouvre les yeux) **  
Je t'aime sans repères, pars tu me perds!  
J'rêve en enfer…**_

…

POV Pansy

…

Y'a de la tristesse dans tes yeux je le vois bien, la tristesse de t'être enfuit quand je t'ai tendu la main. Parce que j'aurais tout fait pour toi, vraiment tout pour toi, j'aurais été prête à abandonner ma magie, et même à mettre fin à ma vie.

Tu me souffle un au revoir et détourne le regard, mais j'ai déjà remarqué, qu'au final peut être que je comptais.

 _J'rêve en enfer, j'rêve en enfer…  
Même si je vois que tu tiens à moi, dans tes yeux  
Dans tes yeux, dans tes yeux, dans tes yeux, dans tes yeux  
Même si je vois que tu tiens à moi_

Ca y est t'es parti ; tu vas sûrement retrouver Tori, et essayer d'être meilleur avec elle qu'avec celle a qui tu as coupé les ailes.

J'aurais pu être un ange, mais tu m'as fait tomber de mon nuage, alors grâce ou à cause de toi, j'suis un démon de l'enfer et plus un ange.

Alors adieu, bel ange des ténèbres, on se retrouvera dans un monde sans dieu ni sans roi. On se retrouvera en enfer toi et moi.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, est ce que ça vous a plut ? (ouais, ouais, j'ai essayé de quasi des rimes ça fait plus joli comme ça XD)

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
